Happy Birthday Japan
by FamgrillSinner
Summary: Most people forget Kikus birthday, so he spends it alone. But his friends have other plans. Hinted AmeriPan and GerIta, cute oneshot for Japan's birthday, K cause it's not bad. Day 11 of Valentine's day oneshots


Author's commentary: Today is Japan's/Kiku's birthday wow. Day 11 of Valentine's day oneshots. That HongIce place holder should be filled soon, I don't know why it won't let me upload it still. But it let me put the past two up? I'll figure it out soon trust me on that

Warning(s): None, just something cute

Ship(s): Hinted AmeriPan and GerIta

Disclaimer: I own nothing, surprise right? But I mean, no mortal could own Hetalia after all. That job is meant for a god or some immortal beast

The loud buzzer from his alarm clock woke up the Japanese man. Another day that nobody really did anything special with. Kiku was planning on spending the day the same as he does every year, alone. He thought it was 'childish' to have birthday parties at his age, so he didn't. He never spoke about his birthday either.

He rubbed his dark chocolate brown eyes and got out of bed then went to the bathroom to get ready for the day like always. Even if it was his birthday, Kiku didn't really want anyone to go out of their way to celebrate it. He got into the shower knowing there was a meeting in the day, something he wasn't exactly looking forward too.

Once he finished showering he got dressed and brushed his jet black hair. Kiku walked into the kitchen turning on the radio so it wasn't completely silent in the house, hearing a rather traditional Japanese song which surprised him.

He was currently staying in America for the meeting and was expecting to hear some over played song that was all about how "great America is" like most stuff over in the large content. Kiku shook it off as nothing and made an omelet, eating it rather quickly and rinsing off his plate.

Kiku was normally the first to the meetings, even before the person hosting them showed up which was rather strange to him. Kiku walked out of his apartment making sure to lock it and put the key in his pocket.

He walked down the stairs and found himself humming that song he had heard earlier. He was from Japan and there wasn't as much traditional Japanese music due to the rise of j pop in Japan.

The sun was rising slowly in the sky, the meeting was supposed to start at 8 but he made sure to get there early. As most people arrived early to things in Japan. He got in the car and started it turning on the radio once more. Another traditional Japanese song was playing.

"Maybe some people think it could be the next generation of music." Kiku thought to himself as he made sure to drive on the right side of the road as opposed to the right as he normally did. Once again he brushed it off as nothing and listened to the music as he drove.

Kiku pulled into the parking lot, seeing no other cars in it like always. After all, who else would be there at 6:50 in the morning besides him? He got out of the Honda grabbing onto the folder that he had in the white car that had all the topics they were to discuss at the meeting. Kiku let out a sigh and rolled his shoulders back walking inside the large building.

The Japanese knew at least a few of his close friends would wish him happy birthday. Ludwig probably would as well as Felciano, maybe Yao. But he didn't think anyone else would remember his birthday or just not say anything because they wouldn't find the right time or just end up forgetting like always.

He made his way to the meeting room and sat down in his spot, opening the folder with his slender hands. Kiku hummed that song he had heard in the kitchen again, he wanted to be back in Japan more than anything. Back in his own house instead of an American apartment.

Kiku sighed for what seemed like the billionth time that day and put his elbow on the table, holding his chin up with his palm then closed his eyes. Everything in America was always so different compared to his homeland which could be a real overload if you weren't that careful.

He rested his head on top of his arms which he rested on table, hiding his face in his arms. Last night he had stayed up late writing many of his responses to the topics they would discuss.

"A quick nap never hurt anyone." Kiku muttered shifting his position in his chair so he wouldn't be in that much pain when he woke up.

"Kiku wake up, the meeting is going to start in twenty minutes." A deep voice said shaking the smaller mans shoulder. Kiku groggily opened his eyes to see the Ludwig towering above him. The Japanese man took a second to process what he had said then shot up, all tiredness shaken from his system.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Kiku asked in a hurried but hushed tone feeling a slight blush go on his face. Felciano bounced over to the two with that closed eye smile he always had on.

"Well since it's your birthday and all. We just decided to let you get some rest, knowing that you would need it." The italian said pulling out a small white box with a red ribbon around it. Kiku blushed deeper and took the box with a box.

"Thank you very much." Kiku said getting up from his bow. He was very tired and needed the rest, glad he got more than he planned. He unwrapped the box looking at the contents inside. It was a pin of his country flag. He softly smiled and bowed once more at him.

"I really like it Felciano-kun." Kiku said taking it out of the box and putting the top on it, stuffing it into his pocket. The Italian took it from his hand in an effort to put it on him, which Kiku let happen.

"Ludwig helped pick it out too. We know it's not much, but it's better than nothing." Feliciano beamed putting the pin onto the black suit the other wore. Kiku smiled wider and bowed once more at the two men.

"The meeting should start soon, we should go to our seats. Thank you very much for the gift." The Japanese man said straightening his posture and looking at the two men in front of him. They smiled back and headed off to their seats with a nod.

Kiku sat down as the room quieted down, not seeing Yao anywhere. He mostly used the excuse 'Tired. Everything is stupid anyways' when he didn't show up. After a few minutes, Alfred (the host of the meeting) didn't stand up and there was no sign out the American anywhere. Causing many people to sigh and murmur they knew this would happen. Ludwig stood up and cleared his throat.

"Since Alfred won't be here, and he is the host. We will have to do this tomorrow. I am sorry for the inconvenience everyone." Ludwig said in his deep loud voice. Everyone sighed or groaned then nodded, standing up and leaving the room.

Kiku was the last one out, not wanting to have talk to anyone and just go home, spend some alone time. By the time he got outside most people were gone and he could see the hot red ferrari driving fast down the road, Felciano being the one behind the wheel.

He chuckled and got into his car, having the radio start with the Honda. Like the last two times, it was playing traditional Japanese music. Kiku smiled softly, being quite fond of the music and how much it was playing. He drove home listening to the music with a soft smile on his face.

Kiku got out of his car and looked at the red ferrari in the spot over with an eyebrow raise. It looked like Feliciano's car, but then again people in America were always trying to be the best there was by showing off. Kiku shook his head and went to the front of the apartment complex then walked inside and checked the mailbox to the room he was staying in, almost expecting a letter for his birthday but had none.

He walked up to his room and pulled out his keys hearing a sound come from the other side of the door. Kiku froze in his spot with the key in the keyhole. Someone was inside his apartment.

Kiku slowly unlocked it and swung open the door, ready for whatever was going to happen.

Well, ALMOST anything that would happen. What did happen, he never accounted for.

"Happy birthday Keeks!" A very loud voice yelled wrapping strong arms around the slim body of Kiku. He let out a yell in surprise and attempting to escape their grasp, trying to have his eyes adjust to the light that was turned on. He looked at who was holding him who was no other than Alfred F. Jones.

"It's a surprise party dude!" Alfred yelled flashing a wide smile. Kiku looked at the room, which was filled with his close friends and a birthday cake.

"The meeting was put off till tomorrow cause it's your birthday dude! Don't waste it at a meeting, hang out with your friends!" Alfred yelled putting him down so he could walk over.

"T-thank you all." Kiku said giving another deep brow seeing the presents by the couch.

"It was mostly Alfred's idea." Yao spoke up with a smile. Kiku stood up straight and looked at him earning a nod in agreement.

"Even the traditional Japanese music was his idea." Ludwig mentioned having Kiku notice more of that music was playing from the kitchen.

"What can I say? I know some people on the inside. It's your birthday and you're away from home, thought this would cheer you up." Alfred said a slight blush go on his face as he scratched the back of his neck.

Kiku looked at the cake that was resting on the coffee table. There was some vibrant colors like most American foods, but it was mostly a soft white with a vibrant blue border.

Kiku felt a blush heat up his face. They went through all that trouble for him, the music, the other gifts, the cake and rescheduling the meeting. He felt a tear roll down the side of his face.

"Aiya! Kiku what's wrong?" Yao asked striding over to him resting his hands on his shoulders. Nobody knew why he was crying, Kiku hardly knew himself.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just really happy. I can't even say how happy I am right now" Kiku said wiping off some of the other tears and removing Yao's hands then walked over to Alfred.

"I really appreciate this Alfred-san. It means so much to me that you would do this for someone like me." Kiku said wrapping his arms around the taller mans waist.

Alfred was taken back at his actions. Kiku wasn't one to go up and touch someone, let alone give them a hug. But here he was. This seemed like the best way he could show his thanks. Alfred returned the hug with a rather confused look on his face.

"W-well Keeks we should start to celebrate, the cake won't eat itself." Alfred chuckled running a hand through the smaller man's hair.

"Thank you once more everyone." Kiku nodded removing his arms with a smile looking at the closest thing he could call a family.

Author's Commentary: I know there wasn't any ships but regardless, it was cute. Alright, so why he dives a Honda? Cause it's ironic. Why the music was playing? Cause he misses Japan and Alfred noticed then wanted to do something about it. Hope that cleared it up a little bit, I mean it makes sense to me but I wrote it


End file.
